


Antithesis

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Phan AU, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a vampire hunter. The best. He's not been beaten in years and no vampire ever gets away from him once he's on the hunt. PJ has a proposition. Since Adrian, Dan's been alone, but PJ is worried that he's going in over his head and he's found the perfect person to help him out. And Dan's not going to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis

"Now I'm not saying you have to work with him, but just give him a chance okay? And… don't make any assumptions."

Dan snorts."When have I ever been known to make assumptions?" PJ does not respond with words, but the cocked eyebrow speaks volumes. "Alright, I'm just saying! You call me up and I come all the way over here - thanks for the plane tickets by the way, makes the whole secret hunter rendezvous thing much more enjoyable-"

"Secret hunter rendezvous? Dan you need to stop reading trashy teenage spy novels, this is just.. a meeting of two friends, to discuss an idea." It sounds weak, even to PJ, but Dan shrugs and scoops up his mug off the polished coffee table. PJ winces slightly at the slight scraping noise he makes, but Dan appears not to notice, apparently absorbed in pouring the steaming liquid down his throat. Video calls had been revealing enough but seeing Dan in person makes him realise just how isolated he's become. PJ is certain that he's wearing the exact same shirt from four months ago when they met up in Birmingham, the number of stitched up tears on his lightweight jacket is innumerable and his hair stands at odd angle in indignant perturbation which makes PJ certain that Dan's been cutting it himself (most likely with the hunting knife lashed to his belt).

And then there's the ugly scar, cording around the base of Dan's neck, from his jugular down and along the clavicle. PJ knows that most people try to avoid looking at it, in fear of offending or upsetting Dan, but they couldn't be more wrong. If he wanted it hidden away, Dan wouldn't insist on wearing his wide-necked, collared shirt, never covering it with a jumper or a scarf. It's a reminder and a warning to anyone who might face him, and to Dan himself. Not that either of them required a prompt to remember that night, the blood, the slaughter. Blinking away his memories, PJ rouses himself when he realises Dan is talking.

"-why on earth you think I need someone else is beyond me, but calm down- I'm not gonna jump this guy just because you think I need a babysitter." He tips back the end of his coffee, and stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Now, I have places to be my friend, vampires to bag, so go grab this friend of yours so I can be on my way."

PJ nods and opens his mouth as if he's about to say something. But something makes him change his mind again as he suddenly closes it again abruptly and turns, heading out of the room.

Holding his ground only until he's certain that PJ is out of earshot, Dan sighs, turning to walk to the window, rifling one hand through his unkept hair. This is just what he needs, worried friends. PJ has always been reliable and a damn good shot, but sometimes Dan wishes he cared just a little less about Dan's safety. It's not as if he's some new, upstart hunter, who can't even find the pointy end of the stake- he's been hunting the triad for almost half his life.

He can feel it in every bone, this is his time for revenge, for retribution. Dan has never been one to doubt his instincts, and now they're screaming louder than ever. It's only a matter of waiting for the right moment, the right clue that will lead them to their core..

Dan hears a noise behind him and turns, ready to pretend to act mildly interested in this 'friend', but nevertheless always tense, always on alert.

However, he still did not anticipate what he saw next.

Pale skin, supernaturally, smooth gait, eyes moving too fast, taking in too much, hungry eyes and - to his surprise, as most vamps had figured out that keeping them hidden was a far safer option - two perfectly pointy white teeth peeking out from underneath his top lip.

Vampire.

Anything PJ said earlier is ignored as the hunter takes over and his vrepit gun is cocked and aimed in a matter of seconds.

In the moment before Dan pulls the trigger, the blood pumping in his ears, adrenaline coursing through his veins, he could have sworn he saw the bastard flick his black hair back, just a little, and smile at him. Then PJ walks in, sees the scene and cries out for him to stop but it's too late. His finger is down and the bullet goes flying towards the vampires cold, dead heart.

Dan never misses.

 


End file.
